Fred's Dad
Fred's Dad Fred gets the surprise of his life when his dad comes to visit. Season: 8 Episode: 18 Total Episode Count: 144 Prod. no.: 7ACX19 Featuring: Fred Rechid, Dan/Ida Rechidm Squidward Tentacles Also Appearing: SpongeBob, Sandy, Plankton, Patrick, Pearl, John Fishly, Nancy Fishly, Dr. Forrest, Mayor Johnny East, Aquaman, Wally, Ann Coulter DVD exclusive - Whoopi Goldberg, Barbara Walters, Elisabeth Hasselback Plot: SpongeBob and John visit Fred and are introduced to his father, Lieutenant Commander Dan Rechid. Expecting to see the inspiration for Fred's wanton sexual behavior, they are surprised by Dan's stereotypically gay mannerisms and begin texting each other of how gay Dan is. The following morning, Fred invites SpongeBob and Sandy to the Naval Ball being held to honor his father, but soon begins arguing with SpongeBob about his father's sexuality. At the ball that night, members of the Navy bombard Fred with compliments about his war-hero father. all of which can be taken as double entendres about Dan's alleged non-homosexuality. Concerned that his dad might be gay, but is instead "a woman trapped in a man's body" and that he plans to have a sex change operation during his stay in Bikini Bottom. At Sandy's suggestion, SpongeBob waits with Fred during his father's operation. The surgery is a success, with Dan emerging as Ida, (who has now changed his name from Dan to Ida Rechid) an attractive blond woman. That night, Ida and Fred join the gang for dinner. As the dinner begins, however, Fred becomes frustrated when the conversation turns towards Ida's surgery and new life, and storms out of the room. At Fred's home, Fred tells his father that he is not sure he can deal with her sex reassignment. Saddened, Ida leaves Fred's home and decides to stay at a nearby Marriott Hotel. Meanwhile, Squidward has been out of town attending a seminar on creating a web series and is unaware of what has transpired. On his way home, Squidward stops at the Marriott and meets Ida, and starts having drinks with her. Quickly bonding, they retire to Ida's room for sex, Ida leaving first and Squidward telling the barman - "Put it on 406"-, Ida's hotel number. The next morning, Squidward shares his newfound love with SpongeBob and Sandy before showing them a picture of Ida on his cellphone. SpongeBob and Sandy go into hysterics, while Squidward, unaware of Ida's operation, believes they are just jealous. After Plankton tells him that Fred's father has had a sex change, Squidward is amazed and asks what Dan is now called. When Plankton said "Ida", Squidward realinzes that he has had sex with a transgender woman and vomits for a full thrity seconds. Meanwhile, Ida returns to Fred's home and apologizes to him, and Fred returns the favor, reconciling their relationship. Ida tells Fred that she met someone, and when she says it was Squidward, whom Fred despises, he becomes furious. Squidward is traumatized after finding out about Ida and, when he hears Fred come inside the house, he tries to hind under SpongeBob and Sandy's bed, but Fred finds him and brutally beats him, threatening to kill him if he goes near Fred's house. Squidward gets the final word - "Hey, I f***** your dad" - and slams the door shut. Cutaways #Mayor Johnny East laugh break II #Aquaman's secret identity #Denial Trivia *N/A Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:2013